<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Moments by mimabeann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512182">Soft Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann'>mimabeann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neir &amp; Ashi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, soft beans being soft, they deserve all the happy feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Neir and Ashi get married and settle down a bit (or at least spend a bit less time traveling, they definitely still have the ship). Ashia belongs to Wilvarin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter (Star Wars), Neirin/Ashia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neir &amp; Ashi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neirin’s eyes lazily opened as he felt the woman beside him shift in bed. The light from the twin suns outside their house was already peeking through the window and warming their room. The bed was cozy and warm though and Neir had no desire to move from it any time soon. The world could wait. Ashia moved again, slowly stirring like she was beginning to wake up. Neir hummed contentedly as he looked over his wife’s face. His heart fluttered as a smile drew across his face. He scooted closer to Ashi and wrapped his arms around her before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. There was no place he’d rather be. And he felt so lucky to get to wake up to her every morning. </p><p>Ashia leaned back against Neir and let out a soft chuckle. “Time to get up, riduur?” <br/>Neirin tightened his grip before chuckling and snuggling against her back. “Leaving bed’s illegal. We’re staying right here.” Ashia chuckled and snuggled back against his chest.<br/>“Fair enough.”<br/>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Neir murmured softly as he felt himself drifting back off to sleep.<br/>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Ashia whispered softly in return. She pressed a kiss to his hand as he gave her a light squeeze with his arm before the two of them drifted back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>